This invention relates to an ultrasonic probe, a position display apparatus and an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, in which the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus displays an ultrasonic image and specifies a specific region, and displays a corresponding position of a transducer of the ultrasonic probe.
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus displays the condition of a target object on an image display unit in B-mode image or color Doppler image. If the position relationship between the image display unit and the transducer array of the ultrasonic probe cannot be determined, the operator cannot easily and accurately recognize the position on the target object observed from the ultrasonic probe. A conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4489237B specifies the position relationship between the image display unit and the transducer array of the ultrasonic probe. The conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4489237B forms the position marking on a side of a cover of the ultrasonic probe at a regular interval, and displays position guide at a regular interval, which corresponds to the position marking thereof, on the image display unit.
Unfortunately, the position marking and the position guide placed at a regular interval provides rough positions of arbitrary places on the ultrasonic image, and it is difficult to relate the transducer array in the ultrasonic probe and arbitrary places on the ultrasonic image. Also, when the operator indicates position on the surface of the target object using a medical pen for an operation purpose, the ultrasonic image is displayed in an enlarged format. It is preferred that the position relationship between the arbitrary position of the enlarged image and the transducer array of the ultrasonic probe is indicated in an enlarged format.